


DEVILS DON'T FLY // MARVEL/READER

by missinginaction3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missinginaction3/pseuds/missinginaction3
Summary: "YOU KNOW DEVILS DON'T FLY.""YOU DON'T FLY BECAUSE YOUR WINGS ARE BROKEN."(Y/N) (L/N) is known as a creature of hell. Sent to Helheim by the All-Father himself, she's hidden alone for eons, making a name for herself in the darkest pits of hell: The Queen.When Odin brings her back and sends her to Earth, (Y/N) intends to make a name for herself there, too- but can the Avengers and one metal-armed super soldier change her mind?





	1. Chapter 1

hi. welcome to "devils don't fly", an avengers x reader fanfiction because i'm marvel trash. i'm your chill and probably dead inside author, jay.

 

this has been  
a very birdy production

 

i've started lil dipshits


	2. THRONE OF HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a throne in hell and a throne in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone told me i was being lazy so here we go dudes

THE FIRST TIME you came to Helheim, you didn't see past the ugliness. It hurt to look at the monsters down there almost as much as it hurt when they ripped you apart, again and again and again. Your otherworldly light, since you were a goddess back then, illuminated the darkness; and you were a beacon of light amongst the oblivion.  _Look, I'm here,_ the light practically screamed.  _Come tear me to pieces!_  
  The first few times the helldogs ripped you to shreds, you'd been to numb to feel it. And then you did. You did and you wanted it to be over. It was pure agony. You'd fought countless battles, with Valkyries and gods and elves. You'd been pushed to the breaking point and been shoved to the edge of death, but this was the  _end._ You would die here if you continued like this.  
   So you began to fight back. The bodies, both dead and unconscious, littered the hills for weeks until they finally stopped. They stopped and began to fear you; you and your strength and your brightness and your anger.  
   But even that brightness faded. You became dark, falling into the oblivion of Helheim,  _becoming_ it. Your ethereal glow faded to menacing darkness. You became less of an otherworldly deity and more of a hellish demon, something dark and deathly that the monsters did not fear, but respected.   
  And soon, they bowed to you. They lowered their spears and shields and swords, and teeth and claws, and knelt.  
  You built your palace on the highest peaks of Helheim for all of your subjects to see. You made your throne of bone and marrow. You had murdered and died to get here, had become a monster yourself to save yourself from being erased from existence.  
   But becoming a queen meant rebellion, and that rebellion came in the form of another disgraced god; Arvid Tyrson, a son of Tyr and a god of eagles. He defied your rule and rallied an army of helldogs and dark elves and leviathans, but those who stayed true and loyal -- those who feared you -- were greater. You fought in the front lines and slaughtered Arvid yourself.  
   And then you created the Mork Drage, an obsidian-scaled, saber-toothed dragon-like creature that served as a weapon in war. They became your daughters and sons, and you became their mother and queen. In doing so, you created a power surge that destroyed one of the World Tree's branches -- one that led straight to Asgard.  
   And the names circled.  
    _The Queen. Y/N World-Breaker. Hell's Scourge. Goddess of Destruction. The Bane of Asgard._  
   Helheim's Pride.  
  You reveled in their fear. Your father, the All-Father, had always told you one thing, should you ever rule before Hela did: rule through kindness, not fear.  
  You destroyed all of his teachings. When Hel Lokidottir was banished to Helheim, much like you, you taught her all she needed to know; she told you of the happenings of Asgard and her siblings. She told you of Hela's defeat (shame, you'd vaguely liked your sister) and the Valkyries' demise. Of Odin's new sons, Loki (adopted; a kindred soul, you thought, and a possible ally, even if he was Jotun) and Thor (a bumbling, idiotic airhead, it seemed).  
   When she returned one night and told you that your reputation had reached Asgard, that they -- being all of Asgard -- now feared you, you had not been hurt. Let them fear you. They deserved to.  
   When you took the young Hel under your wing, you made her your heir, should you ever fade. Her father Loki still did not know, and Odin was so disassociated with the half-skeleton godling that he did not care. He cared only about you and whether you were a threat.  
   But he'd put off your meeting for eons, and that was his mistake.  
   He let Asgard's fear of you fester, despite his and Frigga's comforting words. He did not notice nor care that your monsters had infiltrated and slaughtered towns and people, slowly decreasing Asgard's population.  
   And when he finally noticed, you left for Asgard with Hel and your Mork Drage, Fiyero.

* * *

 

   ASGARD WAS STILL as vibrant as ever, but still as ignorant. Hel had gone on into the palace already, calling for a meeting with Odin and Thor -- apparently, Loki had been banished to Earth to live with the Avengers as punishment for trying to take over Midgard. You and Fiyero had stalked through the city's alleyways undetected and were now reaching the palace, you obscured with a cloak that barely hid your now-long H/C hair and Fiyero, shrunken in size, tucked away in one of your catsuit's pockets.  
  It seemed that your reputation held strong; you had heard many rumors fly around the town in taverns you'd stopped at. Fiyero had taken to being curled up in your pocket, snoring quietly with his claws digging into your thigh, drawing blood. After years of agony, you only knew he had because of the small dribble of black liquid that soaked through the fabric. Eons of darkness had turned your blood, essence, and eyes black.  
   It was a wonder they hadn't sensed your void-filled eyes yet.  
   "Name," a guard drawled as you neared the palace gates. The hour-long wait you'd had had been shortened when you skipped the line a few times (under the cover of an illusion and a little mind manipulation with your magic, of course).  
  "Yileh Dyrndottir," you said quietly and meekly, slipping under the guise of a heartbroken, soft villager.  
  The guard's eyes softened. "Purpose?" he asked, more gentle this time.   
    _Good,_ you thought. "I- I'm seeking out Tyr," you stuttered. "he- um, he missed our meeting."  
   The guard's face dropped into a smile. "He's in the upper wing."  
    You nodded and scrambled past him, making sure to duck your head -- continuing to act as a soft-hearted weakling.  
    "Good luck!" the guard called after you. You smirked under your hood and poked Fiyero.  
    "Up, little one," you whispered to him. A passing soldier gave you an odd look, but you ignored him and prodded at your thigh. Fiyero uncoiled in your pocket and rolled onto his tail, sitting against your leg, and crawled up the front of your cloak, halting at your shoulder. He nudged your cheek with a horned nose and growled, a sound much too deep for such a small creature.  
   Your smile dropped as you reached the palace steps.  _Always the grand one,_ you tutted, kicking the golden slab. You had never liked your father's sense of "style".  
   Your bare feet made no noise on the freezing white gold, the stainless steps leaving no mark on your feet. It was different from your palace -- there, the steps were covered in gore and beheaded rebels, a few gods' heads mounted on spikes. Much of it was given to the helldogs. And your palace was made of obsidian and the odd red-tinted window, but whatever, as Midgardians said nowadays.   
   You shoved open the grand doors and, ignoring the startled servants, strode down the hall.   
   Forty-five minutes, seven seconds.  
   That was how long you'd give Odin to prepare after Hel's message.  
   That was how long it would take to get to the throne room.

* * *

 

   ODIN'S THRONE WAS surrounded by guards when you arrived. Hel rushed to your side immediately, smiling slightly and bouncing in morbid excitement.   
   "Y/N," Odin's voice was shaky. Scared.  
   You inclined your head mockingly. "Odin," you purred smoothly.  
   Odin raised his chin. You flipped your hood back and grinned, revealing black eyes and sharp canines. Odin's face went white.  
   "You're dealing well after dear old mother's death," you taunted. Of course, you'd been upset after Frigga's demise; she was a lovely mother and woman, but you got over it quickly.  
    Odin's face flushed angrily.  _He's a chameleon,_ you joked in your head. You snorted.  
    "What is your business here?" Odin demanded, leaning forward in his oh-so-grand throne. The guards levelled their spears and swords at you.  
    "Relax," you droned loudly, lifting a hand up to stroke Fiyero. "I'm here to make a...  _deal_ with you."  
     Odin blinked. "A deal?" he asked incredulously. "What deal could we possibly agree to -- especially with you, of all deities?" Fiyero snarled and hopped off your shoulder, growing to full size -- much bigger than you -- and scaring the guards so badly you saw one piss himself.  
   You gasped dramatically and set a hand over your chest. "I'm hurt, Odin, I really am!" you announced. Odin wrinkled his nose. You calmed down and schooled your face into cool indifference. "I think you'll like this deal."  
   Fiyero curled his tail around himself and puffed smoke from his nostrils. His talons scratched lines in marble, and you spied Odin's hands tighten on his armrests. His eyes were focused solely on Fiyero, so you snapped your fingers and all eyes turned to you again.  
   "Eyes on me," you snapped. "he's not the one you should be worried about right now." Indeed, Fiyero caught sight of a white butterfly and began to bat at it. He reared onto his hind legs and the ground shook as he fell back down. Odin swallowed thickly.   
   You slipped back into serenity. "This deal," you began, "will benefit Asgard and Helheim."  
   "What -- what is this deal, exactly?" Odin asked hesitantly. Hel snorted beside you.  
  "If I stop sending my acolytes to Asgard-" Odin stiffened (so he hadn't realized)- "you stop banishing gods to my realm."  
   Odin sighed and rubbed at his nose. Thor laid a hand on his father's shoulder.  
   "Alright," Odin said. "on one condition."  
   You raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.  
   "You go to Earth -- Midgard, and never return to Asgard."  
    You thought for a second. Loophole -- he said Asgard, not Helheim.   
   You grinned again, this time sending chills through the room. "Why, of course," you purred coolly. "I can't pass up a chance to meet my dear brother Loki, can I?"  
   Hel and Fiyero started to the exit.  
  You twirled, cloak spiralling behind you, and left the deal in place and Thor turning on his father, demanding answers. 


End file.
